mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Sr. y Sra. Cake
thumb|left Sr. Carrot Cake y la Sra. Cup Cake son los dueños de Sugar Cube Corner, la pasteleria de Ponyville. Son jefes de Pinkie Pie y le rentan la planta superior de la tienda a Pinkie como hospedaje. Sus nombres completos son mencionados por primera vez en la Segunda Temporada en el episodio Baby Cakes, pero, ya habian sido nombrados por la creadora del show, Lauren Faust, anteriormente. En el mencionado episodio de la Segunda Temporada se ve que tienen dos hijos gemelos (un niño y una niña) llamados Pumpkin Ca ke y Pound Cake, que extrañamente resultaron ser un pegaso y una unicornio lo cual es imposible, ya que sus padres son dos ponis terrestres. Pero en el episodio Carrot Cake explica que unos parientes lejanos suyos eran un unicornio y un pegaso, por lo que tenían las características de ambos latentes en su familia y las heredaron sus hijos. Desarrollo y Diseño Los Cakes estuvieron entre los primeros ponies del show en tener sus diseños individuales, pero sus diseños han sido utilizadas pora otros ponis también. El Sr. Cake tiene una mandíbula prominente, y una apariencia delgada y alta, lo que lo hace muy diferente al diseño propmedio utilizado para ponis machos. La Sra. Cake tiene un diseño más corto y redondo, para contrastar a su delgado alto esposo, y para hacerla ver mayor (en edad). Ambos tienen crines distintivas y utilizan accesorios únicos, además los diseños de sus cuerpos eran únicos, desde entonces han sido utilizados en Over a Barrel, para el cuerpo del cuidador del salón, y por la madre de Rarity en Sisterhooves Social. Hay una pony llamada Cupcake en el tercer lanzamiento de "US Playful Ponies" (Ponis Juguetones EUA), quien es nombrada Sugarcuo en Europa, y se ve muy diferente a la Sra. Cup Cake. Rol en la serie La pareja ofrece el servicio de comida en Ponyville, se especializan en repostería y panes dulces, su tienda es concida como Sugar Cube Corner. Se los muestra preparando muchos pasteles y pan dulce en general con motivo de la visita de la Princesa Celestia, en el episodio La plaga del siglo, y son los meseros de la Princesa en la fiesta que se lleva a cabo en A Bird in the Hoof. Como se observa en el episodio 1, Sweet Apple Acres también hace comida para eventos; en este caso, para la celebración del verano, lo que significa que los Cakes tienen competencia en Ponyville. Ellos prepararon un pastelito con zafiros especial para Spike con motivo de su cumpleaños en Secret of my Excess. Pinkie Pie trabaja para ellos, en la tienda; los Cakes demuestran una buena cantidad de paciencia para la poni amante de las fiestas, especialemente cuando ella se come la mercancía o utiliza su tienda como sede para sus fiestas. Faust ha dicho que los Cakes aman a Pinkie como si fuera su propia hija. La Sra. Cup Cake tiene una afección de madre nata, refiriendose a los demás e incluso a la princesa misma, no deliberadamente, como "querida(o)". En A Bird in the Hoof, en el minuto 5 con 9 segundos, el grito de asombro de la Sr.a Cake es un sonido reutilizado, el cual suena por primera vez cuando Pinkie Pie se sorpende con la llegada de Twilight a Ponyville en el episodio La Magia de la Amistad Primera Parte. El mismo grito de asombro también fue utilizado en La apariencia no lo es todo. Los Cakes se vuelven padres de un par de gemelos, Pound Cake y Pumpkin Cake, en el episodio Babys Cakes. thumb Apariciones El Sr. y la Sra. Cake aparecen juntos en Temporada de Cosecha, La plaga del siglo, A Bird in the Hoof, Secret of my Excess y en Baby Cakes. Ellos se disfrazan como Johnny Grruelle's Raggedy Ann y Andy en Luna Eclipsed, y estan formados en la fila que se hace en la entrada de la granja de los Apple en The Super Speddy Cider Squeezy 6000. La Sra. Cake aparece sola en el episodio Party of One, cundo ella le da el pastel de cumplaños a Twilight Sparkle secretamente, en Lesson Zero, dándole una caja de pastelitos a Twilight Sparkle, y en Hearts and Hooves Day, viendo como los enamorados Cheerilee y Big Macintosh se llaman el uno al otro con nombres muy empalagosos mientras beben una malteada. Ella incluso ayuda con el plan de Ponyville "a prueba de desastres", llenando el depósito de agua de la ciudad en It's Ab out Time. Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Personajes Secundarios Categoría:Primera Temporada Categoría:Segunda Temporada Categoría:Ponies Terrestres Categoría:Personajes de fondo Categoría:Articulos Incompletos Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Articulos sin imagenes Categoría:Vídeos Categoría:Entradas Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Personajes de appleloosa Categoría:Unicornios Categoría:Imagenes de Pinkie Pie Categoría:Imagenes de Rainbow Dash Categoría:Imagenes de Twilight Sparkle Categoría:Imagenes de Fluttershy